headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant-Size Fantastic Four 4
"Madrox the Multiple Man!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #4 of the ''Giant-Size Fantastic Four'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was co-written by Chris Claremont and Len Wein and illustrated by John Buscema with Chic Stone and Joe Sinnott on inks. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Len Wein. The second feature is a reprinted story called "We Have to Fight the X-Men!", which was originally written by Stan Lee with artwork & inks by Jack Kirby and Chic Stone. The cover art illustration was rendered by Rich Buckler and Joe Sinnott. This issue shipped with a February, 1975 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Madrox the Multiple Man!" Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Multiple Man, Jamie Madrox * Daniel Madrox * Joan Madrox * Fantastic Four * Altered humans * Humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Kansas * None * Subway * Wheelchair * X-Copter * Bio-fission * Elasticity * Flight * Force field generation * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Trichokinesis * Force field "We Have to fight the X-Men!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - Jack Kirby * Inker - Chic Stone * Letterer - Art Simek * Editor - Stan Lee Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Beast, Hank McCoy * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Awesome Android * Puppet Master, Phillip Masters * Mad Thinker * None * Fantastic Four * X-Men * Altered humans * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Cyclops' visor * Force field * Missiles * Psychic clay * Robots * Hovercraft * Pogo Plane * Wheelchair * X-Copter * Elasticity * Energy projection * Flight * Force field projection * Ice generation * Mind control * Optic blast * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Winged flight * Mad scientist Notes & Trivia vs. Marvel Girl.]] * "Madrox the Multiple Man" is reprinted in ''Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men'', Volume 8. * "We Have to Fight the X-Men!" was originally printed in ''Fantastic Four'' #28 in July, 1964. Stan Lee was the original editor on this story. * This is the first appearance of Jamie Madrox, the Multiple Man. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *